


Oh how beautiful the last moments are...

by Toshiki_H



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sort-Of Canon Compliant, can't think of any tags at the moment, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshiki_H/pseuds/Toshiki_H
Summary: You were born with a special power, a power that you once thought of a gift, ends up as a curse to you instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Zer0PM's No Name and SpiritChilde's Ebony and Ivory fanfics of Reader-inserts with powers. Check out their fanfics!!
> 
> I initially wanted to post everything as ONE chapter but then my inspiration kinda died so I thought i'd just let you all read some of it while i finish the rest of the story! So enjoy Chapter 1 ^^ Kudos and comments appreciated ♥

As much as you knew you shouldn’t be doing this, you went with it anyway, and you paid the price. Those lovely emerald eyes looking at you with agony and so much pain, his lips moving but you couldn't hear a thing. Warm drops of water fell onto your face and you knew V was crying, 'Don't cry..' you tried to say but did not have the energy to do so. You felt regretful for doing it, but you had to. V, despite knowing what he had to do, you knew he had dreams of his own and you wanted to make it come true. You wanted him to be happy. With your final breath you murmured “I’m sorry…”, and darkness overtook you.

* * *

You’re a human, a special kind of human, somehow you were born with the ability to manipulate reality, but at a price. You were young back then, but when you realized what power you had and the first time you used it, you were so excited to learn the limits, until you regretted it terribly one day. Since then you’ve tried to never use your powers unless necessary.

You were saved by Dante a long time ago, since then you’ve trained as much as you could without using your powers to learn to fight demons and help others. When you met up with Dante again you were already beating up Empusas in your neighborhood, he was impressed and made you an addition to his crew.

When Urizen appeared, Dante called you for help, thinking that with more hands clearing Red Grave of demons would be much smoother and easier. That was until you met V, the mysterious poet. Dante said that V was the one who hired him to get rid of Urizen. The first day you met him you were intrigued by his, his everything basically. His interesting sense of fashion, the tattoos that fits his frame perfectly, how he wasn’t lanky and thin but you could see that he was well-toned for his size. His slim fingers holding onto that perfectly constructed cane, the way he tenderly holds his book of poetry. His deep emerald eyes and he indulges himself into his book over and over again, on and off battles. His beautiful facial features, well chiseled jaw, full lips, beautiful raven locks. He was basically flawless and smooth throughout unlike Dante who was scruffy and rough around the edges, and a mess every day.

All of you made your way to Urizen only to be defeated and separated for a while, Dante missing for a month.

When Dante first paired you up with the mysterious poet, he looked at you with curiosity and just responded with a humm. The first time you fought alongside him you were amazed by his familiars, how they just appear from the ink of his skin, and the darkness of his hair. Griffon who loved to tease you and you love to reply with just as much teasing. Shadow who you were cautious of at first but easily grew attached to and seemed to enjoy your little strokes across her head every now and then. Finally, Nightmare, that was something you did not expect to suddenly cause that first little earthquake. You had a little heart attack when it first appeared thinking it was another kind of demon about to attack you, but when you saw that V’s hair turned white after summoning Nightmare you were immediately entranced and forgotten about Nightmare and the ongoing battle for a few moments. Somehow V looked so much more alluring and dashing with beautiful snow locks of hair, he looked like a living embodiment of art.

You stared at him for so long you realized he was looking back at you with a smirk, Griffon screeching and yelling at you to stop gawking and focus. You blushed in embarrassment and went to help finish off the battle. Despite all of your training, the battles in Red Grave were obviously a little too much for you at the moment, but you wanted to help Dante as much as you can to reclaim the city.

V noticing your exhaustion opted to take a break for the night in one of the abandoned buildings. Absorbing back his familiars, the two of you scouted what seemed to be an old hotel with most of its structures still intact despite the qliphoth roots taking over. Though most of the building was intact most of the furniture was destroyed, probably by demons running amok here awhile ago. V decided to summon Griffon and Shadow once more to survey areas they couldn’t reach on foot for any demons lurking about. You managed to find a bedroom with a comfortable looking bed despite its layers of dust.

Griffon and Shadow returned with nothing to report and you managed to clear the bed of its dust. You plopped down with a satisfied sigh, appreciating how soft a bed was and how fortunate you are to have found one still standing in the midst of what was like a war zone. V chuckled and settled on the other side of the bed, taking out his book of poetry and immerse himself in it. You tossed around the bed to get comfortable and have settled into facing the poet. As you laid down, you took note of his actions, his focused emerald eyes, his long lashes, his beautiful fingers and it held the book and turned the pages. Shyly, you requested if he could read some lines to you, since you were not familiar with the works of William Blake, to help you sleep. His smooth sultry voice was like butter to your ears, so smooth and gentle. As he read some lines to you, the hands of slumber slowly took over you, you came to a realization that V was very much to your liking and preference, and wondered if you ever had a chance with this man once this was all over.

You were deep in your sleep, exhaustion having taken over, to realize that V was silently watching over you, taking in your features. He gave a small disapproved frown before going to sleep as well, facing his back to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for chapter 1! I will post the next chapter probably next week :D also check my twitch cause i'm streaming on weekends since i have university to attend to during the week. I'll be playing FFXV NG+ this week! 10pm (+8GMT)
> 
> twitch.tv/kweokweo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try not to dwell too much on the details of the game cause idk spoilers. some may have not played it yet. Here's chapter 2 uwu.

As the days went by, you were clearing the qliphoth roots with V, meeting up with Nero a few times, meeting up with Nico to have a few minutes of R&R, relieved that Lady was safe and alive, you’ve gotten much closer to V and his familiars. Conversations with V were always filled with flirtatious retorts, getting to know about each other, opening up to each other. You realized that you were slowly falling in love with the not-so-mysterious poet. It wasn’t soon until you realized that V was slowly but surely, in a way, dying really slowly. You started to notice how very rarely, but it became more evident, that his body was crackling away, literally crumbling to dust.

The first time you realized it was barely noticeable, but the more V fought, the more his body started to crumble. When it was too obvious to ignore, he collapsed on one knee, breathing heavily. You immediately ran up to his side wanting to help him but V immediately brushed you off and said that you both needed to press on before it was too late. You couldn’t help but bit your lip as you silently followed along. You managed to get him to rest every now and then but it was short-lived, you continued pressing on.

After finding the Devil Sword Sparda, the weakened V tried wielding the weapon, but he was way too weak to even barely lift it. The building crumbled, revealing Dante in the arms of a statue. He had been missing for a month and you were so relieved to have finally found him, but he wasn’t waking up. With all his might you saw V slowly lifting the sword, wanting to stab Dante, his voice, his facial expressions sounded like it was full of spite. Your body screams at you to stop whatever V might regret but your mind tells you to stay put, thinking that V had a plan. You shut your eyes shut as you saw the sword struck down, you heard a gasp, opening your eyes you saw that Dante had woken up.

As you watched the two men converse with each other, you picked up the fact that V was just trying to scare Dante awake with his senses, though deep inside you felt a slight uncertainty that V might have actually wanted to stab Dante. Dante greeted you and took the Sword of Sparda away from V lifting it like it was nothing onto his shoulders and started to leave on his own. V tried to chase him but collapsed onto the ground. You shouted his name and immediately ran to his side once again trying to get him to rest. V tried to argue with you but you heard Dante telling you to look after him. You regard him with a nod as Dante then left the scene, leaving you with an extremely exhausted mess. After what felt like only three minutes of rest, V insisted that we should press on. You tried to argue with him and his body’s state that it was not a good idea but instead he looked at you with a regretful frown, something in his eyes tells you that there was something he could not tell you but wished to, something that looked like sorrow and remorse in those deep emeralds. V pleaded with you, practically begging to press on. You sighed and reluctantly agreed to move out, but coming to an agreement with him that he should rest a little bit in between battles.

Deep inside you wished you could use your powers to help him in some way, but you had no idea how. As you traveled with him to find Dante, you were lost in thought, wondering if there was someway to alter reality without sacrificing too much. The idea of him dying made your heart ache and your eyes watered for a moment before rubbing them away. You wondered if you could alter reality into helping him, you have not used your powers since you finished training and being able to fight against demons, you never found the need to use them until now. Shadow who was travelling alongside V to help him noticed your distress and weaved against your legs, purring and rubbing its face on your thigh in hopes of calming you. You looked down at its adorable and chuckled lightly, apologizing for being so lost in thought. You stroked along her head appreciatively and you felt slightly better but the lingering feeling at the back of your head not fully leaving. You looked up and noticed that V immediately turned away, continuing his walk to reach Dante, but you noticed a frown still etched on his face. You sighed and followed along.

Soon the two of you reached Dante, cradling a woman you realized was Trish, and she was naked. You panicked a little and covered your eyes trying to protect her modesty, but took a peek when you heard Dante laying her down on the ground and proceeded to tell you and V to look after her. Summoning his new bike, you wondered how the hell did he managed to get one suddenly, he rode off immediately. V tried to chase once more but collapsed, unable to keep up any longer you suggest that you rest for awhile while waiting for Trish to wake. V was reluctant but you helped him settle onto a piece of rubble to sit and rest while you find a cloth to cover Trish with.

He was panting heavily, leaning his head onto the handle of the cane supporting himself. You glanced at him with a frown, wondering if you were able to provide some sort of energy to him. You finally took note of your surroundings and it seemed that it used to be a mini market due to the side carts about. You gave V an assuring pat on his shoulder as you went ahead to survey the carts. One of them, to your surprise, used to be a food cart. You eagerly searched it thoroughly and managed to find some long-expired apples, soft and disgustingly squishy in your palm. Closing your eyes, you silently prayed that this would work and focused your powers into manipulating the apple. You have never manipulated foods before so you imagined a ripe apple, juicy and crunchy in all the right places. You felt the disgusting chunk in your hand take form and you soon opened your eyes to look at the freshest apple you have ever seen.

You were amazed at what you did that you almost did not notice the feeling of what felt like water dripping down your nose, dripping onto the ground. Wiping it with the back of your free hand, you realized it was blood and it did not seem like it was stopping soon. Deciding to ignore it for now, you returned your focus to the apple. Was it actually as fresh on the inside as it looks on the outside? You took a dagger from your waist holster and cut the apple in half. As you were cutting you heard the juicy slice, the smell of the apple. You were very excited to taste it if it was just as fresh. You separated the halves and looked at the pristine pale color of the apple. You cut out a wedge and hesitantly took a bite. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. You excitedly chew the apple as if you have never chewed an apple in years. It was crunchy! It was juicy! It tasted just like a real apple! As you swallowed your bite, you wiped the remaining blood dripping from your nose and happily jogged back to V who looked at you curiously with his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

You silently offered an apple slice and he turned it over to inspect it as if he had never seen an apple before. His eyes widened as he took the first bite of the slice and took his time savoring it, or at least what you thought was savoring. Before he could ask where you got such fresh apples, Trish woke up and asked questions about the demon Urizen. V proceeded to explain his ‘origins’.

Your chest throbbed a little as you finished hearing the story. It was hardly noticeable but you could see something akin to regret and longing in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated. \\(owo\\) ♥ The next chapter might be a little late because I have school projects to work on.


	3. Intermission

Just letting you all know this has been postponed till further notice.

I have uni exams, depression isn't fun when it slowly kills you inside, i have a friend who is thinking about going away and i'm trying my best to be there for him.

Just. Life.

Remember to talk to your loved ones. Try to be happy. Stay healthy. Emotionally physically and mentally.

Stay safe everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> come watch my twitch! at https://www.twitch.tv/kweokweo
> 
> I'm trying to stream regularly now! Every fri sat and sun!


End file.
